Natsumi Uzumaki
by RamenEater 11
Summary: Alright Second Story tried my best. One day Natsumi goes of with her Auntie and Uncle. But just where are they bringing her? Hope you enjoy! Be nice please? :3 I won't be updating regulary as I like to take my time. So yeah i'll post a.s.a.p. Fem Naru/Gaara pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Natsumi Uzumaki: Chapter 1.

Natsumi Uzumaki was a very pretty girl, she had rather long red hair which went to her lower back, blue eyes that shined with intelligence, she also had three whisker marks on her pale cheeks. She wore a red shirt with a swirly crest on it, she also wore a red skirt with a white outline on the end. Right know she was sitting on the Yondaimes head looking over the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She had a small sad smile as she looked it over. From the Giant Gates to the Hokages tower. 'I'm really going to miss this place.' The nine year old girl said as two figures came from behind her. Both were wearing strange black cloaks with a red cloud pattern on it. "Natsumi-chan, Its time to go." A mans deep voice called her. "Ok Uncle Nagato." She chirped as she got up and dusted her cloths off before skipping over to her uncle.

The three walked off into the trees as a siren went off from the village. "It seems he found us." A womans voice said gently but with an edge to it, "Shall I stop them?" She asked making Nagato smile "There is no need. We will be long gone before they get here Konan, so there will be no need for senseless violence." Nagato said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Konan looked over the village with boredom. "They will pay for hurting one so pure." She said disappearing in a flurry of paper butterfly.

Hokages Tower~ Sarutobi Hiruzen was not having a good day, first thing in the morning there was a council meeting which just involved the civillian side complaining and complaining while half the shinobi side were asleep while the other half were trying to stay awake and failing. After that he didn't get his coffee as he had to get started on the bane of his excistence: Paperwork.

Fourth was Danzo Shimura, his arch rival and long time "friend" had come in, asking about Natsumi all leading up to him telling him that she should be made into a weapon which the second god of shinobi quickly squished making Danzo leave in a huff.

The Fifth and final thing was that he decided to check on Natsumi using his gyps... er I mean crystal ball. All to see her talking with two strangers with black cloaks with red clouds. Then she skipped over to them like she had done it for years. When one of the figures put her on his/her back he immedietly put the village on high alert and sounded the alarms. When the fiqures left in shusins he knew he had failed. 'Minato, Kushina forgive me.' He thought as a single tear slid down his cheek thinking he had failed them, Oh he had failed but long ago when he revealed the kyubis presence in Natsumi to the public.

Border of Fire Country~ Natsumi looked around in wonder as her Aunt and Uncle bounced through the trees at high speeds, it was autumn and the leaves were a wide array of colours and the speed they were going made it look very breathtaking especialy to the young nine year old who was very smart for her age, she already knew about Kurama (Yes a nine year old girl was friends with a 10,000 year old demon.) and he was really nice when you got to know him.

Natsumi was glad to have made a friend as strong as Kurama who could protect her, she was also sad to him stuck to a joint stone circle being held by chains. She wanted him free and in a flash of light she found herself in a forest that looked like it was made for Kurama as the trees would tower over the Hokage tower. Kurama was actually rolling around on the grass as he had missed being in the sun and grass.

That was also the day she met Nagato and Konan. The two were actually coming to meet her after a long observation, when she stumbled into them while she was crying, Nagato was infuriated as to the reason why. He stormed into the clothing store with the small crying girl and threatend the man at the counter with a cannon that formed from his hand. Natsumi was allowed into that store from now on, the storekeeper eventually warmed up to her after a while and many death threats later.

They now found themselves in front of a desert that went on forever. Natsumi feared for her life, that she might die of thirst. Konan and Nagato laughed as she pretended to die in the most theatrical way possible. She soon went sparkle eyed as Nagato summoned a giant bird with the same eyes as Nagato (geez i wonder what eyes they are? DUH) the three got on and the bird and it took flight into the air.

They flew over the deserts rather quickly and they were soon at The Village Hidden in the the Sand. Natsumi went off with Konan to a nearby park without her cloak as it was hot while Nagato checked them in at a hotel. While Natsumi was playing Konan saw a little boy sitting on the swing by himself holding a small teddy bear. She started to walk over to him but she got attacked by sand. "What, could he be...?" She didn't finish as Natsumi ran over to Konan, "Auntie Konan! are you okay?" She asked with worry. "Yes I'm fine." She said smiling at Natsumi who was now looking at the small boy.

"He's like me..." she said absent mindedly as she walked towards the small boy. "Natsumi!" Konan called as the sand sprang forth and was about to hit Natsumi before chains shot out of Natsumi and went straight through the sand with no difficulty. As Natsumi drew closer the boy started to shake in fear, "Are you gonna hurt me?" He asked as he shook like a leaf in the wind with sweat forming on his forehead. Natsumi smiled and shook her head, no, before she grabbed him by his shoulders and hugged him, "Its okay, you're not alone." She said shocking the boy who was only hugged by his sister and brother.

"Say, what's your name?" She asked into his ear making the small boy blush a little, "M-my name is Subaku no Gaara." He said as he hugged her back, "Garra of the sand? Thats a sweet name." She said as the she Gaara clutched her shoulder. "Can we be friends?" He asked as he hugged her tighter, "Of course why wouldn't we be friends." She said happily as she broke the hug and ran around and pushed him while he was on the swing.

For the rest of the day Natsumi and Gaara both played in the park. But it was getting late and Gaara had to go soon. He to go now but we can still be friends, right?" He asked hopful. Natsumi giggled and held out her pinky, "I promise we'll be friends forever." She said as he gave a bright smile. "Thanks, We will be best of friends." He said as he encircled his pinky with hers.

"Natsumi, do you want to get a picture with your new friend?" Konan asked pulling out a camera from... somewhere. "Yeah, how bout it Gaara?" She asked giving him a small smile. Gaara got a small blush on his cheeks but nodded. The two stood side by side with Natsumis arms wrapped around one of Gaaras who decideded to give Natsumi a present. He bent over and picked up a small white flower and placed it in Natsumis hair. "Huh? what's this?" She asked as she took the small flower from her hair. "I-its a d-desert lily. I just thought it would look cute in you're hair." He said smiling shyly. She smiled sweetly "Thank you Gaara!" She said placing the flower in his hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Konan thought it was sweet and tuck a picture of the cute pair. Gaara had a million things going through his head all at once. 'She kissed me! She really cares!' He thought and promptly fainted. "Ahh Gaara-kun are you okay?" Natsumi asked worridely as she shook his shoulder lightly. She tapped his cheek and he released a light snore. She released a sigh seeing as he was okay. "Auntie Konan can we take him back to the hotel until he wakes up?" Natsumi asked as she didn't want to leave her new friend on his own. "Of course we can Natsu-chan!" She said picking Gaara up and they were on their Mary way. Unbenonste to the two, two children were watching the whole thing. "We should tell Father." The girl said as she and the other, a boy ran off.

Inn~ "Uncle Nagato~ We're back!~" Natsumi sang as she opened the apartment door to see Nagato floating on one of the beds. "Wow how are you doing that?" Natsumi asked as he cracked one eye open to stare at her, "It's something you might be able to do eventually." He said smirking as Natsumi pouted, "Who is this?" He asked as he sat on the bed. "This is one of my new best friends along with Hinata Hyuga." Natsumi said puffing her chest out proud to display her new friendship with the boy. "So why is he passed out?" He asked standing up. "Well... He gave me this flower and told me how pretty my hair was so I thanked him with a kiss and then he fainted for no reason." She explained as Nagato started chuckleing, "Ahh the innocence of children." He said making Natsumi even more confused. "Adults are weird." She sighed making the two adults laugh.

After Gaara was set down to sleep with Konan and Nagato constantly watching him like he was gonna attack them if they looked away. Natsumi thought they were being crazy so she decided to go find herself something fun to do. She found a pack of cards and just for fun made a house of cards which ended up entertaining her for hours. After a few hours Natsumi had managed to make a mini taj-mahal. "Hmm, how did I do that?" She asked as she stared at the small replica of a temple to which she had no idea how she did it. She was brought out of her thoughts by a groan which came from Gaara. "Huh..." he groaned as he scratched his eyes. He opened them to see two people he didn't know and immeadietly climbed away from them and asked a question that shocked them to their core "Are you here to kill me?" He asked scared making Natsumi drop her card replica on the floor. "W-what?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't worry Gaara, we won't hurt you." Nagato said trying to comfort the boy but Gaara was having none of it, "That's what the last one said." He said as the memories flashed through his head about the last arrogant assassin who was crushed by his sand like a bug. Konan and Nagato both looked towards Natsumi who was now looking down at the floor with a look that had a mix of emotions sad and anger being the most evident. "I'm going out!" She said as she turned on her heels and walked towards the door. But she never got to go on that walk as their was a knock on the door, Natsumi opened the door to reveal a man who looked like an older version of Gaara. "Good evening I hear you kidnapped my child. Anbu!" He called as the Kazekages elite guards surrounded them.

Konan and Nagato could easily take them but they didn't want Natsumi and Gaara getting caught in the crossfire. "Apprehend them." He said with a sneer as the anbu tied their hands together.

Hidden Sand Prison~ "Uncle Nagato I'm scared!" Natsumi whispered as they walked down a corridor were a bunch of criminals were eyeing her and Konan with a perverted and creepy lust. "Don't worry! We won't be here long." He said reassuring her with a smile. "Quiet back there!" One of their guards shouted at them. When they got to their they were shoved into a cage. "You will stay here until Lord Kazekage has thought of a suitable punishment for kidnapping his son." The guard said as he left them there. Five minutes later Nagato stood up from an old bench that was within each cell. "That should be enough time, Now you see why you must not get captured during missions Natsumi?" He asked the girl who was sitting by the wall looking out the window. She nodded "Good now lets escape, could you come over here?" He asked gaining another nod from the girl as she stood up and walked over to her Uncle. "Hey Natsumi? What would you say to seeing a laser?" He asked as the girl took intrest "Heck yeah I would!" She said exciteidly. As Nagato smiled "Okay here goes." He said as he lifted his hand up to the ceiling. His hand made a clicking noise as it opened and a small bump came up as that transformed into a cirular fan with tiny silver rods sticking out as finally a tube extended from the center transforming his hand into a small cannon. "Whoa...!" Natsumi said in awe as she stared at the cannon with awe written all over her face.

Nagato then pointed it at a wall and the tip(lol) started to glow blue until a small blue ball shot from it and made conatct with the wall making it blow up with blue smoke. "Geez Nagato-kun, since when do you show off so much?" Konan asked jokingly as he turned to her smirking with Natsumi on his back talking at a hundred miles a minute.

"Um Auntie Konan, could you do me a big favour?" Natsumi asked using the dreaded puppy dog eyes jutsu. "Okay, what is it?" She asked seeing Natsumi go red making Nagato chuckle "Do you still have that picture?" She asked getting a nod from Konan who took out the photo. "So whats this favour?" She asked as she had a pretty good idea what it was. "I-I was wondering... since your a ninja that you might be able to... give a message to Gaara." She said expecting to hear a no. "Of course I can Natsu-chan. What do you want me to say?" She asked as Natsumi took out a piece of paper and handed it to Konan "Just give him this with the picture please?" She asked as she went redder "And don't read it!" She yelled as they arrived at the gates. "I'll be back soon." Konan said and disappeared in a flurry of paper butterflies. She came back shortly afterwards smiling, "Its done." She said before they left on the giant bird.

Kazekages Manor~ Gaara walked into his room with a sigh. 'I just hope they get out without losing a head.' He thought sadly. He walked over to his desk and saw note that had been adressed to him. He took it with him and went up to the roof.  
It read: *Dear Gaara*  
*I'm sorry my Aunt and Uncle scared you but they were only trying to help you. Anyways I heard what you said about people trying to assassinate you and it turns out we aren't too different except I'm a girl, you're a boy. Lastly I just wanted to say I hope we can still be friends can't wait to see you again.*  
*Kindest Regards*  
*Natsumi*  
*P.S. Your Mother should of shut up now after Kurama had a nice chat with her. So go catch som Z's. Hope to see you soon.*  
*Natsumi*

***End** 


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi Of Akautsuki: Chapter 2.

"Uncle Nagatoooo... I'm hungry!" Natsumi moaned from her position on Nagatos back, Her stomach grumbled as if agreeing with her. "I told you Natsumi already, you can eat when we get there!" Nagato said with mild anger as Natsumi had been annoying her with her complaining. "Uncle Nagato! Konan is eating pocky!" Natsumi cried pointing an accusing finger at Konan who had half a stick of left hanging out of her mouth and a blank look on her face. Nagato turned his head looking at her as she failed to hide her pocky which since they ditched their cloaks because they drew too much suspicion.

"Konan, Where and when did you get that?" Nagato asked sternly as she lowered her head "In the last village we were in, I was hungry and you were busy." She said as if she had just scolded a child. "Well whatever are not going to share with Natsumi-chan?" He asked hopful to shut the little devil on his back up. "Ok all you had to do was ask!" She said happily giving Natsumi two sticks of pocky before putting the box in her ninja pouch. "Yay~ Pocky!" The red headed girl squealed as she ate her treat happily. After a good few hours of walking the trio finally made it to The Village Hidden In The Rain, although it wasn't raining at the moment. "Hey Uncle Nagato? Why isn't it raining?" Natsumi asked to which Nagato smiled. "I believe thats are friends doing." He said with a knowing smile.

"He did say he would stop the rain, didn't he? Konan asked making Nagato nod "Yeah I'm just wondering how he did that!" Nagato said. "Who are you two talking about?" Natsumi asked feeling left out of the two adults conversation. "Oh thats right we never told you about Yahiko-kun, did we?" Konan said thinking. "No, no you didn't." She said folding her harms and pouting. "To put it simply, imagine you but a 20 year old." Nagato said letting Natsumis imagination run wild. The image natsumi came up with was a man with blonde hair, whisker marks, blue eyes, a black and orange jumpsuit giving the peace sign.

In an alternate timeline Naruto Uzumaki sneezed. "Oh Uncle Nagato, since you're my uncle do you know who my mom or dad is?" Natsumi asked ever hopeful to learn of her parents. "Of course I do Natsu-chan but I am not allowed tell you as that is Hidden Leaf stuff." Nagato said as if its everyday you blow up a girls hopes. "Oh okay, so who is this mystery person anyway?" She asked looking around seeing all the happy people buying and selling and all the kids running around. "Don't worry you'll see him soon." Nagato said as he said hello to some people.

After a while of climbing up alot of steps they came to a building but this building was rains equivalent of a hokage tower. "We are here to see Amekage-sama!" Konan stated to the the guards. They both nodded their heads and opened the doors to reveal a giant office, and it was litearaly casual like a hotel lobby, there was a balcony off to the far right and beside the amekages desk on either side was a fountain that was spewing water on a miniture version of Hidden Rain there was a few windows all looking over Ame. The Amekage looked up from the sheets on his desk and smiled. "Ah Nagato, Konan you're back! Was your mission a success?" He asked and his smile widened when he saw the small girl. "Hey there little girl, whats your name?" He said getting up and walking over to the small girl who Nagato had put down on the ground.

"Your nothing like Hokage jii-san." She said smiling nervously as the man stared at her his smile welcoming. "Oh how so?" He asked tilting his head to the side like a puppy. "Well Hokage jii-san always has mountains of that "Hellspawn" as he liked to call it, you seem less worried about the village and more for the people in it. Oh and your not old like Hokage jii-san." She said listing the three things off on her fingers. "Wow you are very smart for your age aren't you! Now will you tell me your name?" He asked already knowing it. "Erm okay My name is Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, pleased to meet you!" she said giving a small courtsey. The three Ame nin stiffened "And tell me where you got that last name from?" He asked with a flat tone. "Oh when I was in the Hokage jii-sans house I found some papers in his room and they said my last names were "Uzumaki" and "Namikaze" although It didn't say anything about my mom or dad." She said her vouce becoming quiet at the end.

"I see, so you don't a thing about them?" He asked the small red head, she just nodded sadly looking at the ground making her Aunt and Uncle feel guilty for crushing her hopes of learning of her parents. "Well I actually have something to show you. You remember when you left the village and heard alarms?" He asked as the little girl nodded looking up at him. "Yeah I remember." She said as the man who still hadn't said his name smiled. "Well I took that distraction, in order to break into the Hokages Tombs and dig a little something up." He said chuckling at his own little joke. "Well what was it?" She asked, he just made a gesture for the three to follow.

The man with the spiky orange hair came up to a wall and pushed a button hidden behind a picture, the wall spun around to reveal to large test tubes, and in those test tubes were two bodies, one a man and the other a woman.  
The man and woman had nothing but their underwear on and had strange wires attached to their bodies. There was a faint beeping of a heart monitor from two machines meaning they were alive. "Natsumi, do you know who these people are?" The kage asked, Natsumi was busy eyeing them, they seemed so familiar yet she didn't know them. "I... don't, I feel like I should but I can't seem to..." She trailed off looking at the womans red hair which in turn made her grab her hair sub-conciously. "M-m-mom?" She said barely above a whisper, tears came to her eyes as she looked at her. "I see you know now, these two are very famous people and as you now know they are your parents." The man said surprised when he saw Natsumi running towards him.

She tackled him to the ground and cried into his stomach, "Thank you." She repeated again and again through her tears of joy. "Nagato, Konan let them out." The man said getting a nod from his friends the two walked up, pressed a few buttons and pulled a switch. The water drained from the tubes and the glass lifted upwards and the two fell out. "Natsumi, I'd like you to meet Kushina Uzumaki also known as "The red death." And Minato Namikaze also known as the "Yellow flash" and The fourth Hokage of Hidden Leaf." He said missing the flinch Natsumi made at Fourth Hokage.

The parents of Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze opened there eyes for the first time in over nine years. "Ugh, W-where am I?" Kushina Uzumaki said her voice hoarse from lack of use. She rubbed her eyes and looked around and immeadietly regretted it as her eyes adjusted to light. "Welcom back to the Land of the Living little sister." A voice Kushina recognized that was of her big brother. "N-nagato?" She asked opening her eyes to see the smiling face of her brother, "Long time no see eh squirt?" He said before being tackled by her with Nagato laughing as they rolled on the floor. Konan thought this was a special family moment as she had never seen Nagato so happy. "Ugh, Am I dead yet?" A voice groaned also hoarse from lack of use. Everyone stared at the one and only Minato Namikaze as he stood up. "Minato-kun!" Kushina yelled as she hugged him leaveing her brother on the floor. "Kushina-chan." He said softly expecting a hug but instead got something worse. He felt himself going through a wall, looking up he saw a small girl with her fist extended and her red hair covering her eyes.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?" He cried gkaring at the small girl. Natsumi just looked at the floor, "How could you?" She whispered so low they had to strain their eard to hear her. "How could I what?" He yelled at the small girl who was know trembling with tears on her face. "HOW COULD YOU SEAL A FUCKING DEMON INTO YOUR OWN FUCKING DAUGHTER YOU FUCK FACE!" She yelled as she fell to the floor in a heap while reapeating "How could you?" over and over through tears. "Y-your my daughter?!" Kushina gasped putting her hands to her mouth and running to her child, she knelt beside her and hugged her. Minato was flaberggasted, "You are m-my..." he trailed off watching her crying on the floor, and then he realised he had just yelled at his own child and had remembered what he had done. "But, But you were seen as a hero by the villagers right?" He asked desperatley. "Namikaze-san I am sorry for this." Nagato said suddenly appearing in front of him. He placed a hand atop his head and channeled chakra into it. Minato suddenly had memories flashing through his head. Natsumi entering a store and then being assaulted with a broom and the owner some civillian woman saying she was being attacked, next was the Hokage tower where she was denied admission and then her asking why she wasn't allowed in, the guards actually kicked dirt in her face and told her that demons were not allowed, and probabley the worst thing was on her birthday when she would be beaten or cry herself to sleep while muttering something about why she wasn't loved.

Minato had seen enough he wanted it to stop but the scenes kept coming not even slowing down. Then came the hospital the medic nins actually further caused her wounds to develope and poisoned her food. There was more things but the vision ended abruptly right before she was about to be assassinated by a caretaker of the orphanage. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the office with the other people. "Now you see what one so pure can go through Minato-san." Nagato said a flat tone in his voice. "I see that now and I thank you Nagato-san, I now know not to put my trust in someone so blindly." He said with grateful. He tried to stand up but his legs buckled out from underneath him. "Damn, how long were we out?" He asked as he stood up with help from Nagato. "Why don't you ask your Daughther?" He said getting a smirk from the man. "I would but I don't think she'll forgive me." He said a sad tone in his voice. Nagato was quiet for a few seconds, "Minato, have you heard the ledgend of the child of prophecy?" He asked making minato stare at him with a strange look. "Erm yeah It's the ledgend that a child will face a great evil and bring peace, why?" He asked but got no response as Nagato was staring intently at Natsumi who was no longer crying but talking to her mother.

Minato was a genious and he knew how to connect A to B. "Wait you think?" He said his gaze drifting to his daughter. "No way." He said shocked to his core, his daughter was the child of prophecy, the living embodiment of the will of fire. "Minato I'm sorry to do this but you and Kushina-san must return to the hidden leaf." The Rain Shadow said ripping Minato from his taughts. "What?" He asked with wide eyes, "Yes although I hate to inform you, you are both still considred Leaf shinobi and are tresspassing in the hidden rain village, youre lucky I'm Kage and am allowing you both to stay until youre well enough. Also Natsumi will be staying here with us." He said making Minato and Kushina go wide eyed. "But I only got to meet her." Kushina said clutching her daughter afraid she would disappear if she let go. "I know but I am afraid in order for her to bring peace she must train with our organization." The orange haired man said at this point Natsumi had stood up and walked over to the Amekage. "Erm sir, I still haven't been learned your name!" She said making the man chuckle, he picked her up and held her in his arms, "So sorry for my lack of manners, My name is Yahiko, It's a pleasure to meet you." He said dipping his head politely before he turned to the two Konoha Shinobi. "Come, you two must be cold, we have kept your clothes for when we woke you up, Konan if you would?" He asked making Konan nod. She then led the two out of the room through a door off to the side. "Now Natsumi how about we go see your new teachers." Yahiko said with a smile getting a nod from Natsumi.

Konan, Minato and Kushina~ "So Konan can you tell us anything more about our daughter?" Kushina asked getting wanting to get to know her daughter. "Well what would you like to know?" She asked still walking, not looking back. "Well has she had any little crushes yet?" She asked in a teasing voice. "Actually she has someone who likes her but I don't think she knows he likes her." She explained sighing at the end "Oh and which one of you is the hopeless romantic?" She asked looking over her shoulder. "That would be blonde boy here." Kushina said pointing to her husband who was rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly. "I'm not the only one who's a hope-less romantic." He said back at her causing her to blush a little. She was about to retort but a picture was put in her face. "Oh My God, This is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Kushina squealed as she looked at the picture. It was in fact the same picture she took in Sand. The one were Natsumi has the flower in her hair and was giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek. "So how long have they known each other?" She asked happily knowing she now has blackmail on her daughter. They only met recently but I can't say they will be a couple." She said earning strange stares from the two. "What's that suppose to mean?" Minato asked as Konan stopped. "Your clothes are in here, If you need anything just call." She said walking away leaving his question floating around the air.

Natsumi, Nagato and Yahiko~ "So Natsu you ready to meet your new teachers?" Nagato asked as they stood in front of a giant pair of double doors. "Of course I am, then I can become a super strong ninja, ya know!" She said excitedly bouncing up and down in the spot. "Alright then lets go but only one of your teachers is here right now." Yahiko said as he opened the door. "Welcome to your new home!" Yahiko said. 


End file.
